Mommy?
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Rated T at the ending] Niou went to the store and came back out with food and... what? A child? Sanada freaks.


Mommy?

I should thank My Dad is Mr. Clean for this idea... D so... thanks!! XD

* * *

Niou Masaharu was currently searching through the fruit aisle. He picked up some fruit (obviously) and placed them in his basket. He sighed, why had mother asked _him_ to buy food when his sister was perfectly capable to buy some? He glanced at the big clock behind him, twelve forty; he didn't need to get home until two something... 

Suddenly, he felt something move against his leg, he was wearing shorts that time. He turned around, expecting to see some perverted old geezer/man (or lady) hitting on him, but instead, he saw a small boy with brownish hair much like Yagyuu's. He was close to crying, "M-mommy?" He asked.

Niou looked around, no women were in sight except for a couple of school girls, he looked at the child again, he was wearing a neatly buttoned blue shirt and a pair of light blue shorts. "Mommy?" He repeated.

The Trickster sweat dropped, did he _look_ like a girl?! Just because it was hot and he decided to wear _short_ shorts and a pink shirt (note: it was laundry day and the only clothes available were his sister's) doesn't necessarily mean he's a woman, no less a mother! He bent down and gave a kid a pat on the head, "I'm not your mother, kid."

The small boy started sobbing and the shoppers stopped to look at the Rikkai regular and the child. Niou was going to curse, but stopped when he remembered that a child is next to him. He sighed once more and led the kid away.

The boy had stopped sobbing and was smiling quite happily, "Mommy, you're taking us home now?" He asked. Although the boy was _obviously_ not Yagyuu, Niou thought the boy was quite like the Gentleman. The little kid had the same hair and besides crying, he was acted a bit like Yagyuu and dressed like him. The Trickster couldn't say the boy's eyes were like Yagyuu since Niou himself never actually saw Yagyuu without his glasses (when they dress as each other, Yagyuu probably had contacts or something, Niou wasn't sure Yagyuu's _real_ eye color was the same as himself), but they child's eyes WERE pretty big and blue.

"What's your name, kid?" Niou asked, trying to break free of the boy's grip on his finger.

"My name is Hikaru, mommy!" He cried.

"Eh, ok then. Where did your mommy---" Niou sighed, "_I_ leave you last?"

Hikaru looked at Niou. His big blue eyes stared back at the Trickster's green eyes. Niou waited impatiently for a while, the child was still staring at him. He pouted, "Is mommy going to leave me again?"

Niou scowled, why does this trouble thing always happens? "No, I just want to know where I left you last." He said, oh woe is him. He could be playing _tennis_ right now! Everyone knows tennis RULES!

Hikaru thought for a while. Niou was starting to think the boy was sleeping while standing up or something, then he thought of some random thought: what if Yanagi gave something to Yagyuu to cause him to turn into a little boy? Gasp! Maybe he was just over imaginative... He gave small boy a pat on the back and said, "How about we leave this place first?" The child obediently nodded and followed Niou to continue the rest of his shopping (he wasn't going to go home empty handed).

* * *

Niou was somewhat disturbed. Everyone looked like they were staring at him and the five year old walking along happily behind him. Is it that weird for a kid to walk around with a five year old? He shot glares at people who looked like they were going to laugh. The regular led Hikaru home and set down the groceries. Before anyone found out he was home, he went upstairs and was about to change when he realized something. If this "Hikaru" was really Yagyuu, wouldn't that mean YAGYUU was watching him change? He told Hikaru to stay outside while he changed, the boy was stubborn, but went outside anyways. 

After he changed he led Hikaru outside, "We're going to my friend's place, ok?" he asked as he and Hikaru walked past a nearby park.

Hikaru nodded.

The Trickster and Hikaru made their way to Yagyuu's house, which Niou "conveniently" knew and knocked on the door. After a few moments, a woman (probably Yagyuu's mother since he has a YOUNGER sister) stepped out, smiled cheerfully, and said, "Oh, you're Niou-kun, aren't you?" She noticed Hikaru, "Who might this be?"

"Well, it's a long story, so... is Yagyuu home?" Niou asked, wanting to know if his logic was true.

"He hasn't been home since he left with Marui-kun somewhere around 11 o clock." She replied.

"Ah, I see. I'll go try to find him, see you later." Niou said as he left the front porch of the house towards one place, tennis courts.

* * *

Niou searched high and low, until he came to the last one, school. The third year groaned, of all the places for Yagyuu to be, it _had_ to be school? Staying in school for more than necessary is not cool, Yagyuu! He entered with a somewhat tired Hikaru walking behind him. Niou sighed; he picked up the five year old and carried him instead, much faster this way. 

As he approached the tennis courts, he heard the sound of the tennis balls' thuds as they hit the ground. They _must_ be here, unless the teachers started playing tennis, which was a thought Niou didn't really want to think. When he arrived, he saw all the regulars, doing _extra_ practice. Oh great, there he was, taking care of some _child_ and everyone gets to play tennis?

He scanned around for Yagyuu, well; he saw Marui and Akaya yelling at each other. Marui had cake on his face while Akaya was drench in either sweat or that bottle of water, let's hope its water. Sanada was sitting on the bench watching everyone along with Yukimura. Yanagi was with Jackal, talking to him about something that involves Yanagi's small pocket-sized notebook. Niou always thought that either Yanagi writes micro sized or that Yanagi doesn't bother using the notebook much.

Hikaru yawned, "Mommy, are we trying to find daddy?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, "Because I want to go home soon..."

Niou gave Hikaru a pat on the back, "We'll go home after I find someone, ok?" He said as his eyes scanned around the courts trying to find the Gentleman.

"Niou, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were shopping today." Marui asked, ignoring his kouhai's struggle to strangle him. "Who's the kid? You and Yagyuu's baby?" The tensai smirked.

"Although it may look like Yagyuu, I'm definitely sure he's not." Yanagi said. He looked at the boy. "I saw Yagyuu just a while ago, and he went to the restroom."

"Niou-kun, what are you doing with that child?" Niou heard Yagyuu asked from behind him. He turned around to see the Gentleman.

"Daddy!!" Hikaru shouted. He pointed to Yagyuu. "It's daddy!"

"..." The whole tennis court was silent until Marui coughed and said, "I was kidding when I asked if you guys had a kid, Niou."

"I don't know him!" Niou shouted.

"Yeah, you got pregnant and you didn't notice." Kirihara joked.

"What's going on here?" Sanada asked with Yukimura standing next to him.

"Niou got pregnant and had a kid." Marui replied.

Sanada didn't panic or freak out much like Niou would _thought_ he would be. Instead he said with the same tone of voice, "I see, you were pregnant, you shouldn't have gone to practice."

Yanagi whispered something into Sanada's ear and immediately Sanada shouted, "WHAT? PREGNANT?!?!?"

Hikaru started to cry due to Sanada's yelling.

Yukimura went to comfort a shaken Sanada. "Gen, you shouldn't have yelled, you made the poor boy cry."

"B-but Yukimura, boys _can't_ get pregnant..." Sanada said.

Yukimura smiled and led Sanada away talking softly to him.

"A-are you sure you had a child?" Jackal asked, that's it, after this, he's going to Seigaku, or back to Brazil. Yes, everything is much more normal in Brazil.

Niou shook his head. "This kid just popped up outta nowhere and started to call me mommy."

Marui gave Yagyuu a pat on the back. "Congrats, Yagyuu, you have a child!"

Kirihara did the same. "Yeah, congrats."

"..."

"He fainted didn't he?" Niou asked.

Yagyuu fell to the ground with a thump.

"...ah... he fell." Marui commented. It was the last thing anyone said.

* * *

Yagyuu woke up. He was on his bed, in his pajama... pants. He put on his glasses which were next to him on the nightstand. He switched on the light and sighed, it was just a dream... he _didn't _do anything with Niou... he _didn't_ have a child... Sanada _didn't_ go berserk and started to scream. That's right, nothing happened! It was just a dream. Yagyuu told himself that he ate something weird last night so he was dreaming. 

He heard a groan next to him on the bed. "Shut off that damn light, Yagyuu..." Niou muttered, pulling a pillow over his face.

Yagyuu fainted, again without turning off the light.

"Yagyuu, turn off the light!" Niou literally screamed into the Gentleman's ear.

"..." No reply.

Niou sighed and reached over to Yagyuu's side and switched off the light. He pulled off Yagyuu's glasses and set them back on the nightstand. "Sheesh, what's with you, fainting like that..." Niou mumbled as he drifted off to sleep next to an unconscious Yagyuu.


End file.
